Building Forever
by Workman743
Summary: Trapped in a cave far away from home, Steve takes night to wonder about his place in the world, and if the life he's living, is truly living at all...


**What's this? Me? Writing something? Naw. For the few who care, (The appreciated few, mind you) a new chapter of Pegalysium is on the way, very soon. And I promise the next update won't take four months. Maybe two or three, but _never _four! Eh, on second thought forget that promise, have some poetry, instead. Consider this a sort of follow up to the previous Minecraft fanfiction I wrote. I don't really write poetry, but I feel that for an amateur this wouldn't get boo'd off the poetry slam. Be sure to tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Stopping my steps to make sure that the footsteps I heard were all my own<p>

Does little to detract the fear I gather from the dreadful grunts and groans

So in I walk, the stone walls my shelter, a torch my only source of light

It's cold, and damp, but it is better, than the dangers of the night.

* * *

><p>As I crouch in desperate fear the monsters won't peak in to see<p>

I let me mind wander, thinking about what life means to me

The night comes as sure as rain, to chase the day away on its knees

It never lasts long enough for me to truly feel at ease

* * *

><p>Moon, you do not know, tracing your path through the sky<p>

That through your coming I may die

You do it because you must, must rise and must sink

We have more in common than either of us think

* * *

><p>My body, my mortal body, craves and clings to life<p>

I am bound by that craving, through adversity and strife

It would all be some much easier without you, there's no doubt

When you creep up from the horizon, the monstrous ones come out

* * *

><p>What do I do as I wander this land?<p>

* * *

><p>I make a new home and I pick it the earth around it clean<p>

I make barren what was once serene

"Am I become death, destroyer of worlds?" I would be

If the green ones didn't do it for me…

* * *

><p>Then what do I do when I've exhausted a region and had my fill? I leave it behind<p>

My handiwork stays though, towers half build, and shafts half mined

When I lose my way, sometimes these old forgotten outposts are all that keep me alive

I treasure these happy 'reunions,' for the nostalgia I can derive.

* * *

><p>The monotony takes its toll; pick, slash, dig. Coal, iron, stone<p>

Truly, my greatest works are driven by the pain of boredom alone

I build masterworks of stones, feasts for the eyes, and then never step inside

I go back to by hovels, the safest place to hide

* * *

><p>I can't get any satisfaction from the wonders I construct<p>

On the contrary, it reminds me that nothing lives that can be as awe-struck-

As I, when I look upon the fruit of my labors, weeks of effort sealed inside

Am I doomed to dot the world with such monuments, just to stay occupied?

* * *

><p>Why is this life? I feel so helpless, I feel like... tool, that's it<p>

The same tools I use in picking this world apart bit by bit

Hard as I try I can't see anything grand in the world

No great plan, waiting to be unfurled

* * *

><p>The monsters could end it all, maybe the next world is kinder than this...<p>

* * *

><p>Wait. The monsters. That's it, I hadn't thought<p>

They provide the purpose I've always sought.

Mindless drones, indeed, naught but lies

I've seen the intelligence in their eyes!

* * *

><p>I look in their eyes, I know what I see<p>

I know it to be jealousy

The burning I felt that the animals could live on grass and not me

Is they same burning they have for my creativity.

* * *

><p>The monsters could never make such works of art<p>

Try as they might, the monsters can only take apart

The homes I build during the day, the day which makes them burn

Makes them want to strike me down during the night in turn

* * *

><p>And I know if would please them endlessly<p>

To behold me rotting lifelessly

Will I give them their source of joy? No!

Until time turns my bones to dust I'll naught let go

* * *

><p>If They think they deserve this paradise, they can wait<p>

I'll always have something new to create

So when I do die it will be in be in victory

The monsters will look at what they can never replicate, my legacy

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and as warmth pours in all around<p>

The air is filled with the desperate sound-

The sound of the monsters as they're lit up bright

I stretch my aching joints, and walk to bask in the light

* * *

><p>But though I may enjoy the light<p>

I owe everlasting gratitude to this past night

The night I had decided on my life's endeavor

The endeavor to build, and to build forever...


End file.
